


Fotografia

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Memories, Photography
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspomnienia czasem bolą.</p><p>Prompt 14. Fotografia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotografia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafina/gifts).



          David zawsze był ciekawski. Niektórzy mówili, że ma to po ojcu, choć ten ze śmiechem zaprzeczał. Chłopak lubił grzebać w starych pudłach na strychu, a tego dnia trafił na coś niezwykłego.  
          Gdy podał starą fotografię ojcu, z pytaniem kto na niej jest, szybko pożałował. Ból w jego oczach nie był czymś czego się spodziewał. Stiles zawsze był uśmiechnięty, a patrząc na zdjęcie mężczyzny w skórzanej kurtce, dziwnie zmarkotniał.  
          David zabrał szybko zdjęcie, starając się zmienić temat. Wiedział, że nie może o to więcej pytać. Jego matka coś by na to odpowiedziała, ale Lydia umiała unikać tematu. Byli dość dziwną rodziną.


End file.
